I Love You
by ILoveRIleyBiersAndAidasP
Summary: Bella is heavily pregnant, the father is unknown, she goes to the Volturi asking to be changed into a vampire and a family who love her. WHat she do't expect is to fall in love with one of the Volturi Guard.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

Chapter 1

"I'd like to join the Volturi guard. Once I've gave birth." I asked Aro. "Certainly my dear Bella. But do you mind me asking why?" "Edward Cullen left me heavily pregnant with my high school enemy Lauren Mallory. And I would like revenge and a family who loves me." I told them.

"When is your due date?" "Carlisle said round about the 21st July, which is tomorrow." "Okay, how about you get changed on the 22nd July?" I nodded and said thank you. I turned around to meet the eyes of a gorgeous blonde-haired man.

"Hi, I'm Demetri." "I'm Bella. I should be changed in two days. So I'm the newbie Volturi guard." "Why have you got a big belly?"

"I'm pregnant; I should be given birth tomorrow." He nodded. "I'll show you to your room." I followed him, well he had to carry me most of the way, because of how heavily pregnant I am.

"It's here, right next to mine and another Volturi guard Felix." "Thank you Demetri." He nodded and walked off. I was then about to open my door when he ran up and spun me around.

What weren't expected is our lips to meet. I melted into him. He pulled back. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask do you want to go out with me on the 26th when you're transformation is complete?" "Of course, I would like that." He kissed my cheek then walked off smiling.

I opened the door and got changed, then fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up when I felt water dribble down my leg. Oh no. I started panicking. I'm going into labour. "Argghh, I'm going into labour. Help me!" All the Volturi were there in a shot. Demetri picked me up and ran me to the nearest hospital.

"Breath in and out Bella." Demetri said. I screamed as a contraction hit. "She's going into labour. I need a doctor as soon as possible." Next thing I knew I was laid down on a bed. "Right, you are ready to push. Okay, on the count of three, one, two, three, push!"

I screamed as I pushed. I stopped. I had done it again. After an hour of labour I had a gorgeous baby boy. I decided to name him Kaden Lewis Volturi. "He's beautiful Bella." Jane said. I nodded. He was truly gorgeous. "He's going to be one good looking hybrid kid, he's gonna break heart when he's older." Demetri said, "Like you break my heart when I see you." He whispered, but I heard him.

"Umm Demetri, I have to tell you something." I said, nervous. Demetri nodded, insisting for me to continue. "Um, well can we still be friends if what about I'm to say doesn't work out?" Demetri nodded again. "Well, I love you. Not just as a friend, but more than a friend. If you don't feel the same way, can we still be friends?"

"I love you too Bella, more than life itself." He leaned down and kissed me. "You can be discharged now, Bella. Kaden is in good health." Demetri helped me out of the bed, because I was still in pain. "Thank you Demetri, I appreciate your help. I love you!"

"I love you too, Bella. I just want to say I will treat Kaden like my own."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today's the day of my transformation. I am so excited. "Are you ready, babe?" Demetri asked. "Yes, babe, are you ready to bite me? It would be a shame that I won't have your venom running through my body."

"Of course, come on, I'll let you say bye to Kaden." I took Demetri's hand and walked over to the cot that Kaden was in. "I'll see you in a few days Kaden, Auntie's Jane and Renata and Uncle's Alec and Felix will look after you. Maybe even daddy. I love you baby."

Demetri then picked me up and carried me to the throne room. "I'm so sorry for the pain. I wish I could numb it. I love you Bella." "I love you too, just bite me already." He kissed me on the lips and on the neck before sinking his teeth into my neck.

**3 days later**

I opened my eyes. Whoa, everything is really clear now. No one was in the throne room. I walked up to mine and Demetri's room. Demetri was talking to Kaden. "I miss your mummy. I wish she would wake up soon." "I missed you too." I said.

Demetri spun around and gripped me into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you." "I love you too." "Right, Jane and Felix said they would look after Kaden tonight. So we have the night to ourselves." I nodded. I walked in the bathroom to have a shower.

I saw my reflection in the mirror and gasped. I looked beautiful. Not being big-headed or anything. I shut the door. I started the shower, and had to turn it up to the hottest, because it felt cold against my skin.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out and dropped my towel when I reached the closet. Someone growled and Demetri turned me around. His eyes were black.

"Wow, you look fucking hot. I need you literally, please just do this with me. We have sound-proof walls, so no one will hear us." I kissed him roughly. I ripped all of his clothes off of him.

He pushed me up against the wall. I whimpered, needing him in me. "Demetri, I need you in me now!" I screamed. His teased me, until I grabbed his dick and pushed inside me, he thrusted into me. "Harder Demetri, faster," I said. So he pumped fast and went in deeper. Then he went as fast as possible and as deep as possible.

He pulled out, I whimpered at the loss. Next thing I knew his was in again, going as hard as possible, again. He pulled out again and kissed all the way down my body. He stopped when he got to my private part. "Oh gods Demetri, please, do what you want, just make me feel good!"

He licked my clit, I moaned in pleasure, "Don't stop, oh my god, I'm gonna cum soon. Please!" He inserted a finger and went in as deep as possible, pumping in and out; he added another finger, reaching places he hasn't reached before. He kept a rhythm, his tongue in time with his fingers.

I moaned, I felt myself explode, he pulled out his fingers and sucked them, wiping all the cum of, and he licked all of it of off my clit. I whimpered again at the loss. All of a sudden he was pumping furiously, as hard as possible, fast and as deep as possible.

He kept teasing me when I was up against the wall, by rubbing his dick over my private part. He lifted my legs around his waist getting a better view and position. I pushed my heel into his back, forcing him to come closer and him to push into me.

He reached places he hadn't reached before. We exploded at the same time, screaming each other's names. But we weren't satisfied. He bent me over his bed, so I was on all fours, and pushed, thrusting as hard as possible, but going at a painfully slow rate.

He pulled his member out and flung me over so I was on my back. He entered again, my legs wrapped around his neck. He was going again at a painfully slow rate and wasn't going in deep or hard enough for my opinion. I grabbed his arse and pulled him in. I kept my hands there all of the time, never wanting to let go, in case he did it again.

In the end we stopped, much to our dismay, and by far. It was the best sex I have had in a long time.


End file.
